I'm Just a Machine
by Moonlit Memories
Summary: When Gohan gets paired with the class slacker, Iwasaki Takayuki, he begins to fear the worse for his grade. He'll soon find his GPA is the least of his worries.Mysterious murders begin to occur and it all points to Takayuki.And what is this...Machine.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about taking the whole story down every one, but I had to do some reconstruction on it. I'm also sorry it took so long, I have a bad habit of procrastination and losing interest in things (any suggestions for a cure?). But I'm back now, and my brain is no longer lagging in creative juices, as least for now it isn't. I've added some chapters together to make them longer, and changed a few things within them concerning event layouts and grammatical errors. Hopefully this improves the quality of my story. Well, enough of my babbling. Enjoy the improved I'm just a Machine!

*

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, me no cry.**

**Setting: Sometime between the Majin Buu Saga and the Hildegarn Story.**

*

I'm Just a Machine 

*

Iwasaki Takayuki stared idly at her reflection as her arm rose and fell to drag the brush through unruly, raven strands. A small pout graced her lips as her mud brown gaze shifted from the unpleasant sight before her. Grabbing a read hair-bow, she tied shoulder length strands back and then twisted it into a neat bun at the nap of her neck. Her black-framed glasses were adjusted and another little frown graced her lips.

She was dressed simple enough, as it was. A white wife-beater was worn under a red spaghetti strapped tank top. Matching baggy red jeans hung loosely on slightly uneven, but slender enough, hips. White sneakers adorned slightly hidden feet with equally red shoelaces. The only jewelry worn was a simple gold-chained necklace with a charm. The charm was a small golden crucifix with a silver dove placed neatly in the center. The only make-up she wore was a light touch of lip-gloss, which was sure to rub off by lunchtime.

"You plan on going to school sometime today Taka?" echoed a voice from the doorway of the small bedroom. "Or do you plan to stare at your reflection all day?"

Grabbing her small pack, Takayuki's feet carried her to the door and pass the heavy set, white mail lingering there. Her tanned hand rose to waft away the smoke that seeped from his lips, which clung limply to the cancer stick he smoked.

"Funny Thomas, truly," she replied. The sarcasm dripped heavily from her chilling voice.

Peng Thomas was his name, a construction worker in his mid forties. Takayuki never really liked the man; he made her a little nervous. However, her mother was somewhat happy with him, so that counted for something. It was, perhaps, the only thing that kept her from telling the woman to get rid of the man. Grubby, smelly, and one that could find a way to complain about anything and everything he was truly someone she chose to avoid. Or maybe it was just because she had yet to accept him into the family. Hell if she knew, and hell if she cared.

"Your mom said clean up the house when you get home," he informed her as he watched the seventeen-year old brush pass him.

Takayuki's nose scrunched slightly with displeasure as feet continued down the hall. Passing at the door leading out of the house, she feigned a look of surprise. Her fingers snapped to add emphasis to her words, "Hey I've got an idea! How about you not get drunk and clean it yourself!" Her look returned to that of complete contempt before she turned to slip out of the door. "Besides, I have dance class after school, then clean up at the site. She can do it herself. See ya."

With that, the door shut leaving the man to frown heavily with annoyance for the girl. She was more trouble than she was worth, and since the move, she had only gotten worse. The three moved to West City only a month before school had started, and spent the time settling in and looking for new jobs. Well, Takayuki and her mother, Akao, had. He already had a set job at the construction site since his former boss held close relations with the company owner there in Satan City. Pulling some strings, Thomas had managed to get the girl a job at the site with the clean up crew. She may have been a bit lazy around the house and with her grades, but she was strong and could haul her own weight, plus some. 

"If only she was legal," Thomas muttered. He pushed aside these less noble thoughts as his cigarette was tossed onto the floor and stomped out carelessly. That very foot led the man down the hall, and soon disappearing out of the door.

*

Gohan stifled a yawn as he slouched in his chair. His hands were folded behind the mess of raven hair as he tried to keep focused on the list of quizzes, tests, and school social events, but was failing utterly to catch the entire schedule teacher rambled on about. Brown hues shifted about the other yawning students before resting upon the raven-haired girl at his side. She was idly tapping the end of her pen atop the wooden surface of the desk, a look of boredom dancing across her flawless face. Occasionally her hand rose to run through her short strands.

Satan Videl was her name, daughter of the 'Great' Mr. Satan who 'defeated' the monster Cell a few years ago. Gohan could not help but silent muse at the thought, but that had been quite sometime ago, and they were both seniors in high school now. To say that Gohan did not like the girl would be a lie; she was amazing! Not only pretty, but also stronger then most girls should be. One might ever go as far as saying he was in love with her.

The two had tried dating for a little while, and things had actually been going well up until the end of last year when one of her old boyfriends had come into town for a little business. Let us just say Gohan had very bad timing. The two decided it was best they spend some time apart after a sudden discovery and a very long conversation. Videl's ex-boyfriend never left afterwards, as Gohan had known, and the two were currently dating as of now.

Was Gohan Jealous? Of course! In fact, whenever her saw the two together he was infuriated, but his somewhat shy personality and good up bringing kept his anger in check, leaving him only to watch the two as they grew closer and closer. It was simple though, as least when voiced. 

As long as Videl was happy, he did not care about anything else.

"The back to school dance will be held next month on the fourth," the teacher stated before filing through the list in her pale hand. "Alright, now for Senior Research Projects!"

Gohan had been lost in thought until the word 'Project' slammed through his them. The sound of groaning students echoed throughout the classroom as bodies shifted with mental discomfort. Usually a Senior Research project was held at the discretion of the teacher, but this year the school board had decided to make this mandatory for graduation. Many of the seniors saw this as a foreshadowing of the dooms to come later in the year.

"Since this will probably be the first time any of you have ever done a research project, you will be working in groups of two!" Mrs. Hajima, the teacher, announced. She leaned back against her desk as she let of the sounds of relief and whisper of contemplated partner float through the room. It was then that the last bit of her words was added, only to bring back the unhappy groans. "Since this is a new year, with quite a few new students, I will be choosing the partners."

A list of names was read off as students were partnered up, some with their friends and other less fortunate. Gohan hoped, of course, to be paired up with Videl, but that was dashed as her found her to be paired with Sharpner. He was left to slouch forward resting his chin into his hand.

"Son Gohan, Iwasaki Takayuki," the blond read off, placing a read check mark next to their names on her clipboard.

"Heh, don't you got the greatest luck!" From behind a hand slapped Gohan's right shoulder. Sharpner grinned mockingly at the boy as he chuckled at his predicament.

"Shut up Sharpner," Videl frowned heavily at the blond before she shifted her gaze to the girl of topic. "I'm sure she's not really as bad as she seems."

"Not bad?" he would wail one more in a fit of laughter and mock surprise. "The girl is hopeless. She never does her homework, and is barely passing this class as it is!"

"Yeah," the girl just next to Sharpner agreed. "Like, she's never in class on time, always asking for someone's homework, and she's always drawing. She's, like, a total slacker Videl!"

"Well," Videl glance to the girl, Takayuki, before pressing a tooth again the corner of her lip. "She does, doesn't she."

This earned the girl an exasperated sigh from Gohan. _Iwasaki Takayuki,_ Gohan mental sounded out as his brown hues shifted to the girl.

Takayuki sat in the upper section, near the back, of the classroom. He never really spoke to the girl, but he did have her in two other classes: Art and Pre- Calculus. How she managed to get in there, he was not too sure. He often found her daydreaming, writing in her notebook, or drawing something or another. As far as he knew, the only classes the girl was passing was Art and Gym. At this thought, he mentally groaned again. Now he would have twice the work to do on this thing.

"The project Guidelines," Mrs. Hajima began as the stapled sheets were placed on the desktop of every student she passed, "are to be followed as written. Project outlines are due the Friday after next, and the report and presentations are due on the first of October; anything afterwards will not be accepted." The woman returned to her desk before continuing to talk.

"I suggest you get together with your partner sometime this weekend to-" it was about this time the bell rang, signaling the end of yet another school week. "You all have a great weekend, and be safe!"

Students rose from their seats as they bustled about to gather their things. Videl and Sharpner began to discuss project idea, and Gohan only sighed mentally. His gaze shifted once more to the girl that was assigned his partner. Grabbing his books, he rose and started down the row and up the aisle to approach the girl.

"Takayuki?"

The girl blinked, her almost black hues rising from her backpack to peer at him. She slowly stood, pulling the backpack onto slender shoulders, and smiled at him, "Hey Gohan."

"Hey," Gohan replied as he returned her polite smile with his own. "About the project-"

"I won't be able to work on it after school if that's what you're wondering," the girl cut in as she began pass him. Finger already began to remove the small capsule that contained her mode of transportation.

"Wha?" Gohan trailed after her. "Well, when do you think you'll have time?"

"Well," she glanced to the ceiling as she cleared the desks and started for the door leading out into the hall. "I'm free on Saturday mornings, and anytime after midnight and before school."

_After midnight?_  Gohan though with utter despair. _Well that confirms it. Slacker she is!_

"That's it?"

Takayuki paused for a moment to peer at him, "That's not a problem is it?"

"No! Not at all!" Gohan lied with a nervous laugh and a scratch of the back of his head.

"So, tomorrow morning, 9 o'clock, your house?"

"Um, well," Gohan shifted his weight, "my house is kind of out there."

"You commute?"

"Y-yeah."

She stared at him for a moment, as if studying his agitated movements before she smiled and shrugged. "Well, it's okay." And, steps were resumed. 

A hand slipped into the pocket of her red jeans for a moment, shuffling about, until she pulled out a pen. "Give me your number so I can call and get directions."

"O-Okay," Gohan blinked before reciting the memorized digits to her.

She scribbled the number onto the back of her hand, underlining it three times and labeling it as 'Gohan's #'. It was then that she caught a glance at her wristwatch. A sudden look of panic graced her features as her middle finger of her other hand rose to push up the black framed glass adorning her petite nose. 

"I'm late!" she exclaimed. Immediately, she began to jog down the hall. She turned just enough to call over her shoulder, "I'll call you tonight for directions!"

Gohan stood there in shocked confusion as a bead of sweat form on the back of his head. "S-Sure, heh'. Tonight."

*

Day soon shifted into night, bringing with it cool breezes and silent melodies of crickets and night owls. Takayuki pulled into the driveway of the small domed house she dubbed home for the time being. She slid off her hover cycle and returned it to its capsule with a press of a button. Her attire had changed from a punish entourage to dirty blue jeans and an equally dirty, white t-shirt.

A hand rose rubbing her dirt smudged cheek before sore arms grabbed her backpack and a small plastic bag that contained her dance clothes and school clothes. Tired feet carried her within the confines of the house where her mother sat to greet her in the dining room. A not too happy look adorned her chubby, and slow aging, face.

"Where have you been?" Akao asked as she shifted her annoyed gaze to the teen that entered through the side door. " I told you to clean up the house today."

"I had to work tonight. I got shifted to night cleanup at the site." Takayuki replied with a tired though nonchalant, shrug. She already knew what was coming.

"You could have done it after dance practice," the woman countered. "You have a whole hour there."

"I had homework," Takayuki stated with slight annoyance.

"You need to do house chores first Yuki," Akao said with rising displeasure.

"Fine," a roll of dark brown eyes and the girl was heading down the hall. "I'll just fail school for you."

"What's wrong with you!"

"What now?" the girl shouted back as she spun on her heel to face Akao that had now risen to her feet. The woman was a complete puzzle box to her!

Iwasaki Akao was not a bright woman. She only had six grades of school underneath her belt and could actually be considered a bit slow in the head. The woman was also extremely superstitious. She though her jewelry had feelings, and on more then one occasion interrupted Takayuki's sleep to ask advice on which charm to put with which chain. Why she never bothered her 'beloved boyfriend' about this was beyond Takayuki. On top of all that, the woman thought her daughter should be perfect: in work, in grades, and at home! It was aggravating!

"Are you stupid!" Akao shouted.

Takayuki only rolled her eyes, knowing better then to take the insult to heart, and turned back around. "Alright! Sorry! Whatever. I'm going to bed." With that, the bedroom door was shut behind her with a slam. 

Takayuki had long since given up arguing with the woman, there was no winning with her. The fact that these little arguments happened every night made it all the more pointless.

She tossed her backpack aside before she plopped down onto her bed sighing with relief. God, she was tired. Her gaze lingered on the ceiling of her bedroom for a moment before letting her eyes roam over the darkness. Even now, she could make out the small knick-knacks that made up her room.

It was much really. There was her bed, the computer and its desk to the right of it, and a dresser to the left. At the foot of the bed was another dresser, though this one held a small bookshelf atop it that seemed a little over stuffed. A small TV sat on the opening provided by the legs of the shelf. And farther to the left of said dresser was a drawing desk. Here was where most of the things lied in her room. Papers littered the desk's worn surface, and several drawings and sketches, as well as stories and poetry, lined the wall of the corner it was nestled in. And just on the corner of the desk rested a small picture frame of a family that was no more.

Her gaze shifted from the shadowed picture there, and, instead, let her gaze rest upon the digital clock on the dresser just side of her bed. '12:15 a.m.' she read with a tired roll to her side to peer at the phone that rested just next to the clock. 

She should probably call Gohan. Then again, he was probably already sleeping. She would call him in the morning after she took a shower. A yawn seeped pass dry lips as hues drifted shut, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

*

                From the silence that blanketed Black Forest came the sound of a Morning Glory, a bird well known for its beautiful songs. Sunlight tore through the darkness that filled the sky casting lights of pink and purple against the belly of passing storm clouds. From the depths of the forest came the soft hum of an engine. Elsewhere, in a small clearing another, less melodious, voice ripped through the air.

                "Son Goku!" Chichi screeched, her voice exploding from the domed house, much like how the renowned Goku exploded from the door and into the yard. "You get back here right now!"

                Son Goku, leader of Earth's Special Forces, took to the air just in time to avoid a flying spatula aimed at his head. "Calm down Chichi." He pleaded with a nervous smile. Below, his wife stood just out of reach. Her right hand remained tightly gripped onto the handle of her frying pan as she pointed it threateningly at him. "Calm down? I'll calm down when you come down here and face me like a man!"

"Chichi!" Goku whined as he reluctantly lowered back to the ground.

"Don't you Chichi me!"

Gohan sighed from where he stood in the doorway unable to hide his smirk of amusement as he watched the comical antics of his parents. However, his attention shifted to the road, the roar of an approaching engine reaching his ears. It was undoubtedly Iwasaki Takayuki, on her way over so they could begin their project.

Takayuki called Gohan some five that morning to apologize for neglecting to call him and seek out directions to his home the night before as she said she would. Though slightly agitated, after all she made him wait up all night for that call, Gohan gave her the needed directions. At least she was on time, which slightly surprised him.

                From the road came the hover cycle, its rider dressed in slightly dirty blue jeans and a large t-shirt with the words 'You're just jealous because the voices don't talk to you.' scribbled across the front. Though a helmet shielded her face, Gohan knew it was she. Luckily, his mother managed to chase his poor father out of sight.

                Gohan moved out from between the door and doorway towards the road as the vehicle slowed to a stop. Takayuki pulled offer helmet to reveal her slightly messy, bound up hair.

                "Morning," Gohan greeted as hands shoved into the pockets of his Khakis.

                "Mornin'," She replied with a slight yawn.

                Gohan observed her as she dismounted and parked her cycle on the side of the road. She looked Exhausted! Maybe she was not a morning person? Then again, what Gohan considered morning was still night for most of his peers.

                "I stopped by the library and got a few books I though would be useful," she stated causing Gohan to return from his thoughts. "I was thinking we could do something with the human body's energy."

                "Energy?" Gohan asked, unable to quell the feeling of nervousness that brewed at the concept. After all, barely anybody knew of his 'gifts' save for a few close friends.

                "Yeah," Takayuki state with a smile. "I have this theory, see. Since our bodies emit energy, we should be able to control it. You know, just like any other body part."

                "O-Oh…"

                "You don't like it," she stated after watching his reaction to the subject. "Then we can do something else, it was just an idea anyway."

                "No!" He yelped, not wanting to shy her away from any sort of work she may have done or will possibly do. "That's fine!"

                "Great!" Takayuki bounced a little adjusting the straps to her backpack before she glanced about. "Do you have any food?"

                "Um, yeah," Gohan tilted his head with confusion. "Why?"

                "Because I'm starving!" She exclaimed as she started for the house, the door still ajar from where Gohan had left it open. "I left in a hurry this morning so I didn't have time to grab breakfast and I really didn't get a chance to eat dinner last night."

                "Oh," Gohan replied. The girl seemed to be wide-awake now, simply as the thought of food as it would seem. " Come inside."

                "Thanks," she chirped.

                Takayuki followed him into the house, a hand then drifted up to push the frame of her glasses back up her nose. Shutting the door behind her, she let hues bounce across pictures and furniture, " Wow, nice house. Better then mine anyway."

                "Thanks," Gohan replied as he paused just before the doorway leading to the kitchen. "You can put your stuff in my room." He gave a motion down the hall, "It's the third door on the right." Afterwards, he stepped into the kitchen.

                Pushing open the refrigerator, he peered inside to survey its contents: Sandwich meat, ham, turkey, and sodas. He grabbed the sandwich meat, with some added condiments, before her closed the door.

                "Don't tell me you're still hungry Gohan," the voice of his Mother inquired. Chichi slipped into the kitchen from the back door. She probably scared his father off, so Gohan didn't expect him to be around anytime soon. "I would think that with Goten at Bulma's, your father and you would have had enough to eat."

                "It isn't for me, it's for Takayuki."

                "You mean that girl you told me about? The 'slacker'."

                "Mmhmm," Gohan nodded in confirmation. He quickly put the sandwich together before he looked to his mother.

                Chichi moved to the stovetop and set down her faithful frying pan before she looked to her eldest son. "Don't be too quick to judge her, okay? She might not be so bad." She moved to the refrigerator, pulled it open, and claimed a soda. She then tossed it to him with a smile. 

                Gohan smiled back as he caught the can with his empty hand. Turning he left the kitchen and stepped into the hall where, just outside of the kitchen, stood Takayuki silently admiring a picture that hunt on the wall there, or was she? She looked somewhat sad for a moment until she spotted Gohan from the corner of her eye. A bright smile soon lit up her face, as she seemed to press whatever emotion she had been wearing aside.

                "Ooh! Food!" She squealed and quickly took the sandwich and soda from him. "Thank so much Gohan! I thought I was going to die of starvation!"

                "I wasn't sure what you wanted but," he trailed off as he watched the girl tare away at the sandwich as if she been starved for the past two days. And here he thought his father looked scary when eating. Gohan shook his head with a little chuckle as he moved pass her and motioned her to follow.

                Takayuki complied as she happily chewed away at the sandwich. Swallowing what was within her mouth, she decided to pipe out another question, "So who's the big green guy in the picture?"

*

                The ship moved though space at an incredible speed that should not have been possible for such a large craft. Its marble black surface blending extremely well with the black blanket of space it glided through. Within its large confines bustled beings from computer to computer, screen to screen. It was a war craft of some sort, and one boiling with loyal soldiers.

                Amidst the sounds of shuffling bodies, sideline conversations, and tapping keys, came a loud beeping. One of the large green screens shifted red, a bright green dot soon reacting with the beeps to blink on and off. Bodies suddenly rushed about as voices rose, and several pairs of digits quickly tapped out instructions to the computer's mainframe. They found something, and it exited them greatly.

                From the group broke one large clumsy creature that scrambled up the large steps and out of the sliding doors. The purple alien continued down the hall, running over anyone who was so unfortunate to walk within his path. He rounded a corner and soon slid to a stop before a pair of large metal doors that were soon burst through.

                "Sire! We found it!" he squeaked out in an uncharacteristically high voice. " Prototype 2086," he began again after catching his breath. His beady eyes peered down to the slightly crumpled piece of paper ensnared with his clawed hands before smoothing it out and reading it, the best his little mind could at least. "It's on a planet name…E-Arth."

                "Earth you idiot," a voice grumbled from the depths of the darkness that filled the small room.

                "F-Forgive me Sire," the creature muttered with a nervous shift of his weight. A wave of his master's hand caused him to continue his report. He let his gaze roll over the paper before a gasp escaped him, "Sire! It seems 2086 is still intact and active! Running on its reserved Energy according to the report."

                "Is that so, and after so many years?" the being whispered in amusement. "Tell Captain Meiou to set a course for this, Earth."

                "Right away Sire!" The creature quickly bowed as he brought his right fist to his left should, heels snapping together only to be followed by a quick bow, and even quicker exit.

                From the darkness, two red orbs came alive illuminating the shadowed figure within. A thin, child like smile, spread across the unnaturally young, red lit face as hands rose to fold over the vest chest.

                _You though you could hide my child away, didn't you Uriu?_ He mused silently._ You were a fool from the start, and a fool in the end. You of all know you cannot hide a child from its parent, for there is always a bond between them._


	2. Chapter 2

Review Responses Nickel Hound: …Um…Thanks? n.n; I'm glad you've found my story…um…interesting n.n; 

Tempest Dragon: You probably have read this fic before, it was up before. Then I took it down for some major revamping and editing. Anywho, thanks for enjoying my, er, fic!  n.n;

* Disclaimer Applies 

*

I'm Just a Machine 

*

                Screens beeped and bodies moved lazily about the control room as they gathered information on the planet their leader had grown an interest in. Outside the bridge, a figure approached. His boots soundlessly graced the metallic floors as the various creatures scattered from his path and stopped to salute him.

                Doors slid open as those feet crossed the threshold. The small blue creature, who had been standing near the door, gave a surprised squeak before coming to attention. His voice soon echoed out into the bridge, which caused a wave of dropped tasks and stiffened bodies to over come those present. "Captain on deck!"

                Not a sound drifted through the chamber, save for the computers that emitted quiet buzzings and hums, as this 'Captain' made his way down the ramp leading onto the main floor of the bridge. The Figure soon came to a stop before one in particularly jittery creature no taller then his elbow.

                The Florak swallowed the large lump that formed in the back of his throat as his large eyes strained to keep forward. He had only joined the ranks of this famed captain two weeks before they left their home planet, and at the moment all he could think about were the rumors he had heard from his shipmates.

                The Captain, Meiou Sekinin, was a ruthless creature, cold and careless. When given a task he was sure to get it done, which was why he was probably on of the youngest captains in the fleet. They say he was also the last Kabogi from the Trinock Galaxy, creatures known for their unnatural beauty and grace, as well as their quick adaptabilities to the changing environment around them.

                The thought of this was much to tempting, the Florak found, and his eyes were loosing their struggle to keep themselves ahead. The battle soon was lost, and the creature dared a small glance. A glance that turned into a stare.

                Silky strands of ocean blue, streaked with ice blue, spilled over broad shoulders and framed the slightly feminine, though at the same time masculine, countenance of the captain's face. He stood at, perhaps, 6'0 and beneath the black uniform he wore; one could imagine the lean, hard body. He seemed more like a work of art than a ruthless killer, and for a moment, the Florak began to wonder if his captain was even capable of all the horrible things he was said to have done. That is, until the creature caught sight of those chilling blue hues.

                Thos ice blue eyes bore down on the Florak, freezing him to the very depths of his soul, and holding his gaze with an iron grip. So much laid there in those blue depths, so much the small creature could not even begin to comprehend what he was exactly looking at. He barely even noticed the sudden pain that began to spread from the tip of his nose and into his face, nor the sound of crunching bones that followed. Or even the trickle of blood that slid down his lipless mouth. It was not until he felt the metal floor slam into the back of hairless skull that all the pain came rushing to him.

                Captain Meiou peered down at the creature with disgust dripping from his features. He had not moved, it was obvious, and yet the creature now lay flat on his back with a groan to follow.

 "Next time, you'll know the meaning of Attention," he growled out. His voice was low, rumbling from the depths of his throat, in an almost melodic way. Finally, those ice blue hues shifted, peering across the bridge for a second before he spoke again. "Carry on."

                With breaths, let go work slowly resumed, though the once jovial conversations were not present. The two soldiers who had been fortunate enough to be standing on either side of the Florak quickly knelt down and hauled the creature onto his feet. They then dragged him off and out of the bridge as he wailed over his now broken nose.

                Captain Meiou paid them little attention as he moved towards the main computer and stood just behind the creature that tapped away at he controls. He remained there, silently observing the screens before a voiced coaxed him from his thoughts.

                "You're so mean to them Seki," a feminine voiced cooed from the swivel chair placed neatly in the center plate form of the bridge. 

                It soon spun about revealing the beauty that sat there. Strands of bright green were cut short, save for two locks near the girl's brow that framed her light green face. Pointed ears wiggled with excitement, which caused the long, black earring in her left ear to jingle softly. Dark green lips were pressed into a seductive smirk as light green hands tugged at the matching ribbon about her slender neck.

                "That's Captain Meiou," the man corrected with annoyance he made no effort to hide. He did not dare grace her with his glance though, deciding the screen before him held more interest than she. "Aren't you supposed to be off killing someone or something 3354."

                The creature pouted at his words as her bare feet were set down on the metal floor. Her slender frame soon slouched with the chair. "Well, _Captain Meiou_," she said, placing the emphasis on his name, "His Lordship requests an update on you progress."

                "Humph," he grunted, but complied to them nonetheless. "We'll be arriving on Earth in 168 hours (seven days). We've already sent scouts ahead on transport pods to search the planet for Prototype 2086. They should be there four days before our own arrival."

                "And what might their objective be?"

                "They have orders to download 2086's programming should it be damaged in anyway, and restore all and any lost memory covering the past twenty-five years."

                "You talk as if she's nothing more then an object," the woman complained. She rested her chin into the palm of her hand as those dark green eyes watched his back.

                "That's because it is an object, a machine," the captain answered. He turned to face the creature as he continued, "As are you. No matter how many identities you steal." Turning, he returned his gaze to the screen. "Now, if you are done, leave. I have work to do."

                3354 frowned heavily at his words before promptly standing and flipping him her middle finger. With that, she stormed from the bridge muttering incoherent words to her.

*

                Morning shifted into afternoon, and afternoon into late evening. Gohan and Takayuki pushed back yawns of boredom as they jotted down notes from their books, only pausing occasionally to stretch on their spots on the floor of Gohan's bedroom. Books and papers littered the demi Saiya-jin's floor as well as a few empty plates of four that had yet to be cleared out. It was probably the messiest his room has been yet!

                Gohan glanced over at his female companion before he returned his gaze to the pages of notes before him. She surprised him. He expected her to want to goof or just let him take the lead; she proved him wrong. Not only did she come prepared with an idea and books, but presentation suggestions and the sorts. He found her to be a lot smarter then what she led everyone to believe, and extremely funny! She made him laugh, on more then one occasion, when she didn't understand something she read or anything she was doing at the time. He was beginning to like this whole senior project.

                A yawn slipped out from the girl as she sat up from her spot on the floor and stretched her arms high above her head, "I think I'm officially sick of writing."

                "Yeah," Gohan agreed as he tilted his head to the left and then to the right. "You want to call it a day Takayuki?"

                "Mmhmmm," she hummed with a tired nod before she rested her hands upon her folded knees. "Call me Yuki, it's what my friends back home called me."

                "All right Yuki," Gohan replied with a small smile. "Will you be able to work on this tomorrow?"

                "No," Yuki replied with a pout. Her hand rose to pull off her glasses allowing her fingers to message the bridge of her nose. She then continued. "I have work tomorrow."

                "You work?"

                "Hey," Yuki frowned a little and placed her hands on her hips. "You make it sound like I just sit at home all day while watching TV talk shows and pigging out on potato chips."

                "Sorry," Gohan said with a sheepish scratch of the back of his head.

                "Ah don't be," Yuki chirped after a long pause. She then grabbed up a paper wad and tossed it at his head. "You shouldn't take me so seriously ya know."

                The paper ball bounced off his forehead and this earned her a pout in return. He grabbed up the same ball and tossed it back. "You shouldn't sound so serious."

                The ball bounced off her nose and a look of mock surprise graced her feature. "Oh yeah?"

                "Yeah."

                The two stared at each other from the distance of floor and books that separated them before, with a sudden squeal from Yuki, a war began. Hand scrambled for any type of paper that did not seem important at the time as they assaulted each other. Balls flew back and forth, as they were grabbed up into hands.

 It lasted all of ten minutes before the two collapsed over books and papers and laughed hysterically at their antics (by now Chichi probably thought they had lost their minds). The laughter eventually died down to content sighs as they lay there on their backs. Their heads lay next to each in a way that if one were to look up and slightly to a side they would be eye-to-eye, forehead-to-forehead.

                "Gohan," Yuki slowly rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up onto her elbows. "Do people really think I'm a bum?"

                The question caught Gohan off guar and earned her a look of slight surprise. It faded though as he shifted his gaze to the ceiling for a moment.

 " I guess, but they-"

                "I know," she cut in with a forced smile onto her lips. "I can't really blame them. I do tend to 'slack off' and stuff." She pushed up onto her knees before she began to gather her things. "I'll leave some books here in case you want to use them, okay?"

                Gohan nodded, though the change of subject did not go unnoticed, and soon he sat up. He helped her gather her things and handed them to her before standing. "When do you think will be the next time we'll be able to get together on this?"

                "Ah," she drew out the sound as her mood returned to its cheerfulness. "Monday? I'll see if I can get out of dance class early and we can work on it then."

                "You dance?" Gohan inquired as he followed he out of the room.

                Yuki smiled over at him with a nod before she let her gaze drift back down the hall, an almost dreamy look crossing her features. "Yeah, don't know what'd I do without it."

                Gohan smiled a little at her words as he walked her to the door and opened it for her. "I'll just meet you outside you're dance class then?"

"Sure," Yuki said as she stepped out on the porch. She turned to face him. "It's right out in front of the public library. Be there around, oh, 3:30?"

"Alright," Gohan agreed. He stepped out onto the porch and there they said their good byes: a wave.

                "See ya tomorrow," Gohan called after as he watched her make her way to her hover cycle.

                The roar of the engine bounced off the silence of the forest, this caused a few birds to fly from the trees. Gohan let his mind wander back to the day he spent with the girl. They did not talk much about themselves really, but Gohan could tell something was different about her. She was odd in everything she did. Almost unnaturally graceful, even when clumsily tripping over a book she had laid down on the floor. He grinned.

                "Gohan!?" a voice screeched from inside. It seemed Chichi had walked into the mess that was his room.

 *

                "The law of conservation of energy states that the amount of energy in the universe is always the same," Gohan read aloud from the Encyclopedia in his hands.

                It was Monday afternoon, and he found himself again in the presence of Takayuki. This time, though, it was at the public library. As agreed, Gohan met up with the girl outside of ' Miss Lana's Dance Studio' at 3:30. After ten minutes of waiting, Takayuki came out of the building still dressed in her dance leotard and tights, and with a grin on her face. After words the two made the 'dangerous' trek across the street into Satan City's Public Library where they currently occupied a table secluded from the prying eyes of the librarian, who Takayuki insisted was an "alien from another planet bent on brainwashing children by 'shhing' them constantly whenever they opened their mouths".

                They were now on their second hour of quiet research and Gohan could tell Takayuki was trying hard to keep herself focused. She readjusted herself in her chair for the umpteenth time and managed to keep her eyelids from sliding shut on her as she listened to him read aloud from his book.

                "It can neither be increased or lessened. You can get only as much energy out of a machine as you put into it. However, much of the useful energy is wasted by friction in the form of heat -"

                "Wait!" Yuki suddenly yelped. Her hand quickly flew down to slap the book she had in front of her. "That's our leverage!"

                "What is?" Gohan asked as he cocked his eyebrow.

                "You can get only as much energy out of a machine as you put into it!" The girl repeated as she adjusted her glasses on her nose and quickly pulled out her psychology book from her backpack. She filed through it before she stopped. With a finger to indicate what she read, she stood and rounded the table. She placed the book over Gohan's own and pointed out a sentence with a bright smile.

                "The normal human being uses ten percent of their brain power," quickly the book was moved and the other Gohan had read from was pointed at. "You can get only as much energy out of a machine as you put into it. See? The human body is no different than a machine, granted it's organic. In theory, the fact that we only use a portion of our brain power hints that, since out brain controls out whole body, there is a part of it that controls our energy output and input: how we use it, how we manipulate it, everything." She leaned over the table for a second and grabbed the book she had been reading and pointed out yet another sentence.

                "Because energy and matter are now known to be closely related, the law of conservation of energy has been interpreted in a new light. Energy cannot be created or destroyed, but it may be developed from matter and turned into matter."

                Gohan blinked a little and glanced from the books to his friend as she leaned over his shoulder with a wide smile. Again with the surprises!

                "Alright," Gohan started as he tried to process all that she read. "So you're implying that the energy out body has can actually be produced into a physical matter outside of the body, but since the human only uses a portion of their brain power, ten percent, they may have yet to tap into the mental capability to control the body's energy in such a way?" Gohan arched his brow a little and watched for confirmation to his analysis.

                "Yeah," Yuki replied. She lowered into the seat next to him and gave a little shrug. "Well, at least somewhere along those lines. I mean, take a look of the Saiyaman duo. They don't exactly have machines attached to the palm of their hands that make glowing balls of energy from no where."

                Gohan watched her for a moment before he shook his head. "They could."

                "You don't think its probable reasoning?" Yuki asked as she pouted. As Gohan shifted a little in that 'well not really' manor, Yuki sighed. Chin soon found itself in her palm, " I guess it does sound a little silly."

                "Hey," Gohan started as he watched her. "Why don't we take a break, huh? We can go get some ice cream down the block at the Ice cream shop. My treat."

                "Really?" Yuki was quick to stop what mopping she was doing. "Great! I need a good sugar rush!"

                Gohan cringed a little at the fact she had gotten loud considerably fast and was drawing stares from the other people present. "Yeah, let's go before you get us kicked out." With that, the two cleared their table and made their way out of the library.

*

                What should have been a thirty-minute break turned into a two-hour chill session at that little ice cream shop. The two teenagers went though three bananas split sundaes and had spent the entire time talking. 

Takayuki seemed to enjoy herself and made sure to ask Gohan plenty of questions about his family, home life, and anything else she could think off. Granted he answered all her questions, though a few colorful aspects of his life remained undisclosed.

                "Geez, and I thought my family was weird," Yuki exclaimed. He told her about his over bearing and protective mother being the daughter of the great Ox King, his father being a former Martial Arts Tournament Champion, and his mischievous little brother and his best friend Trunks. All characters she seemed to find quite interesting.

                "Yeah," Gohan with a chuckle. He tiled his head thoughtfully and he guessed it was his turn to ask questions. "So what about your family? What are they like?"

                Yuki took a bite from their fourth Sundae with a little shrug. "Not much to tell really. It's really just my mom, her boyfriend, and me."

                "You're parents split up?" Gohan leaned forward on the table as he checked to see that he wasn't trekking into sensitive territory. 

                Yuki shrugged with little to no emotion as she glanced at him, "Shot himself in the head two years ago."

                "Oh," Gohan stated. He leaned back a little at her rather blunt declaration, and he couldn't help but find her easy tone for the subject a little unnerving. "Sorry."

                "It's okay," she said with a smile. "I'm over it for the most part. I don't even remember most of it."

                "You were there?" 

                Yuki only nodded at this. "Yeah, but now it's just mom, her _boyfriend,_ and me,"

                "You don't sound like you like him too much."

                "I think he's a fuckin' bastard," she replied, seemingly not noticing Gohan's slight surprise for her use of words, "but he makes my mom happy. So, I bare him. I'll be out of there by the end of the year anyway so I won't have to put up with him anymore."

                Gohan smiled at her words. He could not help but admire the way she thought, and how she refused to let the death of her father bother her. His brown gaze moved to the window for a moment, and was about to return to his friend when he spotted a familiar female and her familiar boyfriend just on the adjacent corner laughing happily with each other. He didn't realize he was staring, nor the fact that Takayuki was quietly observing him as he did so. That is until she spoke up.

                "You miss her?" she asked.

                Gohan blinked from his sate as his eyes quickly snapped back to the girl. He felt the burn of a blush creep up his cheeks making his embarrassment quite evident. "Miss who?"

                "Don't play stupid with me," Yuki chided with a spoon pointed in his direction. "You were shooting googally eyes at that Videl chick, just like you do in class when you think no one's looking," her spoon found itself pointed towards the female of the couple as they disappeared down the street.

                "I don't stare at her in class," He squeaked out.

                "You're a terrible liar Son Gohan," Yuki pointed out. She drove her spoon back into the sundae. "If you miss her so much why don't you just ask her back out?"

                With a defeated sigh, the boy rested his elbows atop the Formica tabletop and stabbed the dairy substance with his own spoon. "It wouldn't be right."

                "Why?" Yuki asked. Her brow arched in a challenge as she leaned forward to scrutinize his diverted gaze. "You care for her, right?"

                "Yeah."

                "You would do anything for her, right?"

"Yeah..."

                "You don't like her boyfriend, right?"

                "Yeah."

                "All you want is to get laid in the end, right?"

                "Yea- wait! No!" Gohan's eyes shot wide as an even deeper blush consumed his face. "I would never!"

                "Well then," Yuki sat back to peer at him, "what's so wrong about it?"

                "She- we decided we needed sometime apart," Gohan tried to explain. "It would be wrong just to ask her back out."

                "You know what you're problem is?" Yuki sat down her spoon. "You're too much of a nice guy. Don't you know when a girl says one thing she usually means the opposite? It's like when you take a girl out and offer to pay for something or get her something. She'll say 'Oh no! You don't have to do that,' when she's really saying 'Aww, how sweet!' Well, in most cases at lest."

                "So when you say you don't want to study," Gohan smirked, "you're really saying you want to hit those books and read, read, read!"

                "Hell no!" she waved her hands wildly. "You know what I mean though."

                "Yeah, but Videl's different," Gohan muttered almost thoughtfully.

                "Unless she's really a guy," she pointed out, "she's not that different. Hey! I know!" Yuki snapped her fingers as the thought occurred to her. "How about I help you get back Videl!"

                "What?" Gohan sat back further. He did not like where this was going. "What do you mean?"

                "I can give you pointers! Help you wind back the love of your life!" she gave a dramatic pose and acted as if the spoon was a beautiful woman and she the dashing man dipping her; even smooches were added for effect. She looked at him,  "It'll be great!"

                "What about the project?"

                "We can still work on that too," Yuki confirmed. "Oh come on, you'll never really know if she really wants to be just friends if you don't try."

                "I don't know," Gohan muttered with downcast eyes. He lifted them for a moment only to be met with puppy eyes and whimpering from the girl. A defeated slack of his shoulders, a roll of his eyes, and a small grin he could barely hold back were given before he nodded. "Alright. We can _try_."

                "Great!" Yuki shouted and again she drew attention to them. She then drove her spoon back into the sundae; "I have the greatest ideas when it comes to match making!"

                _Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this? _Gohan moaned mentally.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer Applies_

**I'm Just a Machine**

He shifted nervously in the cycle's seat. His hands tugged and fiddled with the nails of his finger tips, and pretty soon he would be sweating if he didn't calm his nerves. He really was not sure why he was so nervous, it was not like he was actually going _with_ Videl. It was more like she was meeting them there. Of course, there was the fact that it was a lie that _she_ thought just _fantastic_…

_ "I don't like it," he muttered with a frown as he eyed her from across the library table. Two days had come and gone and it was now Thursday afternoon, and another session with the raven-haired girl._

_ "Oh come on Gohan!" she sighed as she leaned forward, "It's a perfect Idea! And the fact that you're asking on short notice will prove that she was a last resort."_

_ "I don't want to lie to her Yuki," Gohan reasoned with a firm frown across his lips._

_ "It's not a lie!" Takayuki pointed out. "Technically it _is_ a double date."_

_ Gohan frowned even more at her words before he shook his head. "I don't even like anyone like that Yuki, and I don't want her thinking I do."_

_ "But it'll be perfect if she does!" Yuki exclaimed. "She'll see what a great guy she's missing and she'll want you back! All you have to do is find another chick to go with."_

_ Gohan sat there for a long moment debating things, before he sighed a little. "Fine," he muttered glaring across the length of table, "but _you_ have to wear a skirt."_

_ "WHAT?!?ME?!"_

Gohan could not help but let a smirk drift across his lips of the afternoon before. He had come to know Takayuki hated any sort of dress and/or skirt. So, this would be the closest thing to payback he would get.

It was agreed that, if he went on this crazy little double date that, Takayuki would have to come as his date _and_ wear a skirt. After all, it was her idea. Why shouldn't she be here to see the outcome? Too bad that when she came to pick him up on her scooter, she had pulled on the longest trench coat she could find, leaving none of her outfit exposed. And even refused to remove her helmet because, she was wearing make up?

Another turbulence of air was hit causing the hover cycle to bounce skyward for a moment before it settled once more a foot above the ground. Gohan received the worse of the landing as the back of the cycle managed to scrap across the pavement of the road.

He frowned slightly, peering around the girl's shoulder to get a look at her helmet covered face, "You could slow down ya know!"

"We'll be late!" she shouted back over the wind as she pushed her cycle well over the speed limit, weaving between cars and pedestrians of Satan City.

"Well if you had showed up on time," Gohan began to shout back with a little pout, "we wouldn't have had to worry about being late!"

"Oh stop complaining or I'll make this night a living hell for you!"

Strangely enough, Gohan complied with the girl's threat; he would not put it past her not to do just that if he happened to push the wrong buttons. Granted he had never seen her ever really frustrated for any period longer then ten minutes, but lets just say it was a feeling somewhere in the depths of his mind.

In five minutes, tops, they were skidding to a stop just outside of the movie theater where Videl and her date were currently standing. Gohan was quick to scramble off the back of the cycle though, more than happy to plant his feet on the ground.

"Hey Gohan," Videl stated as she approached the demi Saiya-Jin with a smile.

"Videl!" Gohan said as a nervous smiled plastered itself onto his face. He turned to face the new voice, only to pause for a moment to take in the girl's appearance.

Videl was dressed simply, never one to over do it when it came to getting dressed up, but somehow she managed to look absolutely perfect. From the black heels upon her dainty feet, to the black and dark purple oriental pin that kept short black strands up in a somewhat tomboyish, yet cute fashion. The pins matched the dark purple dress that seemed to cling to her every inch and curve.

"Hey," a voice called from behind Gohan, snapping his awareness awake. He was starring! But what made him really want to grin was the fact that Videl had the lightest hint of a blush upon her cheeks.

"Takayuki?" Videl finally spoke, peering just around the boy. "Gohan didn't say he that you were his date," she pointed out with an arch of her brow. Indeed, Gohan had not told her Takayuki was his date. In fact, he really did not ask her to go on this double date. He more so hinted at it. She caught on and agreed, happy that her friend was 'finally moving on'!

"Oh he didn't?" Yuki chirped with a smile as she placed the now removed helmet onto the parked cycle before a button was push and, with a poof, was back in its capsule. She moved to Gohan's side and quickly linked arms with him before she smiled at the couple before her, noting the slight look of disappointment upon Videl's face.

"We should probably be heading in," the fourth party member announced. His own arm draped about Videl's shoulders as he grinned a Yuki and Gohan.

Gohan managed to bite back a frown at the small sight. The guy was, perhaps, a year or so older than Gohan himself, and was obviously rich due to the rather expensive little coat he wore. He looked like your typical pretty boy, cover magazine guy. Chiseled chin, bright blue eyes, 6'0 something, and blonde hair that seemed too perfect even when the wind blew it around into a messy array. It was absolutely sickening.

"Yeah!" Takayuki chirped with a wide grin before she gave a tug to Gohan's arm, tearing his gaze away for now. "Let's go."

Takayuki smiled cheesily at Gohan as he paid for their ticket before she began to pull him out of the line into the lobby where they would wait for Videl and her Date, John or something. They were a cute couple in her opinion, or maybe that was just jealousy speaking. After all, Gohan had barely shared her a glance, or even poked fun at the fact she was wearing a skirt, and heels on top of that! No, he was too busy eyeing dear Videl who seemed to be noticing, much to her own displeasure. Then again, this was not a real date. It was a scheme. She had to keep reminding herself of at least that much.

"I think she's buying it," Takayuki announced as she smirked up at Gohan.

"You think?"

"Oh totally!" Yuki exclaimed with a wicked little grin, "I told you a dark suit would make you look better, but I still think you should have at least let me do something with your hair." She reached up ruffling the untamed locks.

And it did make him look a lot more stylish, probably even a bit on the mysterious side. From the dark blazer, to the black church shoes on his feet. She even managed to talk him out of wearing a tie, leaving the coat open, and the top button of the black, polyester, button up shirt unbutton to expose his collar bone just enough.

"Hey!" Gohan pouted as he swatted the hand away, "What's wrong with my hair."

"Oh! Nothing, nothing at all," she muttered with a grin. She turned from him as she chuckled lightly before she elbowed him sharply in the side, "Here they come handsome."

Linking arms with the boy once more she grinned at the two, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Videl's boyfriend, John, announced with a cheeky grin of his own.

As if that settled things, Takayuki turned around and began to lead Gohan by the arm towards the appointed theater while making small talk. Even daring to throw in some casual conversation about his family, or a joke she heard. That sort of thing, anything to make them seem…like a couple.

* * *

"Hey papa! Look!"

The old farmer looked up from where he was currently finishing up his clean up, hands running through the cool water of the hose as muddy clumps fell free from his callused flesh. His beady brown eyes lifted to peer at his six year old daughter as she stood on the wooden fence over looking the open farm land, her chubby finger pointed at something in the sky.

"Shooting stars!"

Large brows knitted together at the girl's announcement. His large booted feet began to carry him forward. "What are you talkin' 'bout Marie?"

"In the sky! Can I make a wish papa!" the small chubby face turned up to peer at the large man hopefully. Her blond curls bounced with the effort.

Eyes watched the night sky for a long moment before he spotted what his daughter believed to be shooting stars. He could not help but let muscles tense at the sight, his breath catching in his throat. The sight had become so familiar to him, how many times had he seen this, or been told? Countless.

In the distance, four glowing dots rushed towards the Earth leaving a trail of fight behind them. At a quick glance, they did seem exactly like shooting stars, save for one fact. Their glow was getting brighter, and bigger. Falling they were, falling towards the Earth to change it surface. Falling towards his farm. Towards his daughter and himself!

"Marie-sue!" he yelped. His large arms quickly wrapped around his daughter lifting her and spinning on his heel. With a frantic scream, he ran towards the farmhouse as fast as his large legs could carry him. It was times like these that he wish he had taken his brother's advice and moved to the city.

He only got a yard away before the sound of exploding Earth resounded behind him. A gush of hot wind and dirt rushing outward, tossing the farmer forward a few feet before he landed in a painfully in the wheel barrel face first. His daughter was much more lucky, his grip having been lost, and landed in the freshly packed pile of hay.

Rubbing his throbbing head, he sat up from the tumbled heap that was he and the wheel barrel. His eyes wrenched themselves open for a moment before he shot a frantic look about. His traveling gaze did not get far as hues landed on the large crater now present; the edge laid mere inches from where his feet rested.

"Papa?" a sobbing voice called, the small child pulling herself from the hay to sport a few minor cuts and a bruise on her forehead.

"Marie, go inside," He cautioned as he slowly found his footing. Rising onto his feet, he was allowed a look into the dusty hole below, his eyes growing wide.

"Papa?"

He frowned a little, the kid never did listen to him anyway, as she soon stood at his side. Her hand found his and she clung to it tightly as, with a sudden hiss, a portion of the sphere like ships opened. His breath caught once more at the sight of what came out with the hiss of white steam.

They had no chance to register the pain that came next…

* * *

Takayuki shifted in her seat once more as she tried to focus on the movie playing, but she was failing miserably. Brown hues moved for a moment to peer across the boy sitting next to her to watch the other couple there.

Videl smiled contently as her hand remained intertwined with that of John's, occasionally whispering something into his ear and giggling slightly. It was sickening. It was times like these that she was happy for never really falling for a guy, because if she ever saw herself being so, cuddly, she might just barf. Well, save for this time. Her gaze shifted to Gohan and she frowned at what she saw.

Gohan shifted and slouched a little in his chair, a look of pure grumpiness upon his face. He obviously had noticed the couple's cuddling and was not too happy about it. Though as mad as he was, he made to attempt to get even! Honestly, did she have to do all the work? Apparently so.

With a sigh to herself and a roll of her eyes, she took in a deep breath and leaned to her right. Her head rested against the broad shoulder of the boy, her body snuggling against his side the best it could without the arm of the chair digging into her ribs. She felt him stiffing a bit, and knew he glanced at her with a look of 'What the hell are you doing'. And her silent reply was simple. She glanced up at him, never removing her head from where it rested, and gave him a small wink and a smile.

If it had been any other time she would have laughed at the look of pure confusion and shock upon his features, but she managed to hold them in. She would rag on him later. After a moment though, she felt the muscles beneath his coat relax, his form seeming to adjust to the added pressure. Oh no, she would not let him get comfortable like that. She pouted a little, tilting her head up enough so that she could whisper into his ear, and not look conspicuous.

"Put your arm around me."

"What?" Gohan quickly asked as he glanced down at her. His body tensed once more as his nose brushed against her own, the closeness of the two becoming a bit more apparent.

"Just do it," she whispered back with a smirk, "trust me." She soon returned her head to its previous position, for the moment, glad that it was dark within the theater.

She felt him shift slightly, as if debating on whether or not he should take her advice. After a few moments, he made a choice. His arm soon wiggled itself from between his side and hers, and draped awkwardly over her shoulders. She snuggled even more into his side, deciding to enjoy this while she could.

She lifted her gaze for a moment watching as Gohan shot a small glance towards Videl, who obviously noticed the two's own snuggling. He seemed to relax a little and smiled contently.

She returned her eyes to the screen and sighed to herself. He smiled, but it was not because he was holding her. It was because Videl was jealous that he was holding her. She knew it, but she could not help but imagine just a little, if even for a little while, that he might have cared for her. More as a friend.

_ Stop it, you're acting stupid,_ she scolded herself, _it's just a stupid crush. It'll pass. So, get over it…_

_

* * *

_

It tilted its head as it looked at the small limp body held within its needle grasp. Its head tilted with something resembling a grunt of disapproval as its long pale arm flung the child's body aside. It bounced against the grass, sliding in the puddle of blood, left by the larger man, before it came to a dead stop. Her blond curls were now drenched in blood, as were the blue overalls that covered her dainty form. Pale blue eyes stared at the house in the distance, her face frozen in a silent scream of pure terror. The gaping hole within her temple began to attract flies.

Static sounded through the air and it turned its large white eyes away from the scene to peer at the other three accompanying it. Long slender legs carried its hulking form away from the corpses and soon stopped, like the other two, before their group leader. The leader held the communicator within its hand.

"You've landed," the familiar voice of Captain Meiou echoed into the silent air.

The voice was followed by a steady tapping as the leader's long, pale finger knocked against the receiver in a rhythmic beat.

The captain replied, "And the child was not it?"

Again, there was tapping before silence.

"If it is in working condition, as the reports have stated, track it by its frequency waves. Understood?" again the leader tapped out his reply. "Good. Contact the me once you have found her."

The line fell silent and the communicator was shoved away into the light robes the leader wore. Its pale face they turned on its followers, its lengthy form swaying and rocking as it spoke to them in a language only they understood. Their instructions? Find the Machine and install the new chip.

No more confirmation was needed as the group turned: two facing north, and two facing east. Lifting their pale gaze to the heavens, they bent their slender knees and then straightened them out with a force that belied their forms, shooting them into the sky like rockets. All at once, they stopped in mid air and they hovered, each breaking out a small device. A few taps of buttons were given before it was shoved away.

All at once, they flew forward, their forms leaving ripples in the air itself…

* * *

_**Reviewer Response:**_

_**chris()-** I'm glad you're enjoying my story. And as for the Gohan/ Takayuki pair, honestly I can't tell ya whether they are going to get together or not. If I did, that'd ruin part of the plot, now wouldn't it. And don't worry about action! There will be some, don't worry. In fact there's gunna be some in the next chapter! But first I've got to get the plot on a steady role, you know? Righht?_

_**Luna's Meow-** Um, is you not liking Videl in this story a good thing or a bad? Lol. I'm glad you're enjoying the story though!_

_**Tempest Dragon**-..Um...Thanks. I think…lol.._

_**Nightelf**-Yeah! Another review from you! Okay, so unneeded commas: Check! Hopefully I can avoid those in this chappie (and clean up my last one as well). And please, be as picky and make your reviews as long as you like! The more picky and longer, the better I say. That's my whole reason for posting my stories: to improve my writing (though I do love the praise as well. Vanity is my sin...I should go pray now x.x;). I don't have someone to edit my stories so I end up having to do it myself, and, if you've noticed, I tend to miss things like that (or don't even notice them). BTW I'm not THAT good of a writer, I'm more so average n.n; You're a much better writer in my opinion (I love Nightlife!). And don't stress school too much. I do and all I've got to show is ten gray hairs, a messy back pack, rank 90 out of 224 seniors, and have 2.3 GPA (That's only because I had two D's in Pre-cal and AP Chem.!!! Not my fault dag-nab-it!.....; But I'm not complaining.). Well then, enough of my incessant babbling._

_**TK()-** You're right a person does use all of their brain, however they do only use 10% of their brain power (I do realize where I made a mistake in writing the last chapter: where I put "Portion of their Brain" when I meant to say Brain Power which I have gone back and changed thankie to you! n.n;). The above average person ( i.e. prodigies/ geniuses and/or people with above average IQ's) tend to have a higher percentage (say 12%) then your average person, where as below average (those who are mentally handicap whether it be minor or extremes) use a lower percentage (9% or 8%). I checked it over in my psychology book just to be sure. So thankie for pointing that out, for me! I truly appreciate it. (I'm a very picky person when it comes to my writing so if you see anything else please, please let me know)._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer Applies_**

**I'm Just A Machine**

The sky sparkled and twinkled with the stars that lit its dark blue expanse. People wandered the busy night streets of Satan City. Cars whizzed by as pedestrians chattered amongst themselves. Restaurant and club lights lit the clustered sidewalks of the bustling city, giving off a surreal air of imposed theatrics. Amongst the crowds of people was one in particular group of teenagers.

Videl laughed with her companions as they headed towards the small club that sat on the corner of the busy avenue. Her arm remained laced about John's waist as her gaze squinted with the effort to keep them open, despite her want to close them in a fit of laughter. She had dreaded this little double date, fearing her feelings would get in the way of her better judgment, and they almost had back at the movie theaters when Gohan and Takayuki had become a little cozier. Surprisingly, she was still having fun. Takayuki was truly an entertaining girl that acted incredibly stupid in such a hilarious way! No wonder Gohan had taken a liking to her. Of course, that simple thought, once again, brought a familiar burning in the pit of her stomach.

Did she still have feelings for Gohan? Of course she did. She could never imagine not having a love for the boy, but after he had walked in on her and John she couldn't dare ask for him back. Granted she had no part in the kiss, save for the part of being kissed, but she still felt incredibly guilty. She felt even worse when she blindly agreed to go back out with the guy after her and Gohan had separated. Don't get her wrong, John was a great guy. He was cute, funny, with money, and completely charming. It was just. Well, she was not sure what he wasn't, but it was something.

They approached the small club, the sound of pulsing music echoing out into the street despite the closed doors and the sound of engines revving at the stop light in front. People drifted in and out of the entrance of the club, laughing and having a gay old time.

Videl, linked around John's waist, followed Gohan and, the ever so energetic, Takayuki to that very entrance and through the metal door that served as a poor sound barrier. According to Takayuki, this was a teen hot spot for the kids of West City.

Within, strobe lights pulsed and music blared. Floor lights lit the floor in random spots, and tables and booths sported decorative lamps. The main theme for the club seemed to be the red sea dragon. The long red creature was painted against black walls and on the floors, even the fluorescent lit bar had the ancient pattern painted onto it's walls and surface. However, unlike most clubs, this one lacked the scent of alcohol and smoke, as well as the drunks that occupied the tables. It was also a bit cleaner. Even the dance floor seemed pleasant though it pulsed with it's electronic light floors that illuminated the dancers in dizzying patterns and only created a wave of body heat that was wafted, or at least attempted to be, by the large fans that decorated the stage. A stage which was currently occupied by the DJ.

"Let's grab a booth guys!" Takayuki shouted over the loud music before she hauled Gohan towards one of the booths near the floor, and yet far enough away from the speakers so that they would not have to yell to simply talk.

Videl slid into the booth with John following in suit. She glanced at Gohan and Takayuki as they moved to do the same. However, Takayuki stopped and turned to Gohan.

"You sit on the inside," she stated with a grin. She glanced to Videl for a moment, as if she just realized she was listening before continuing, "I like to get up a lot and it makes no sense for Gohan to suffer for it, right?"

Videl smiled at that, but could not help but feel that something odd was going on. She shrugged it off though as Gohan slid into the booth next her and Takayuki next to him. Second's later the waitress came to see what they would be having.

* * *

The creatures weaved through the air in intricate patterns as their large eyes scanned the streets of busying humans below. One slowed to a halt as it pulled out the small black device from the folds of its cloak. Its long slender fingers tapped at it. It's companion stopped only a few feet away, peering back at it expectantly.

After a few moments a confirmation was made and the device was shoved back into the creatures robs. Simultaneously the creatures lowered their hovering, pale forms until their feet touched the cool pavement.

Already passer byers stared at them, but they paid them no attention. Instead, they continued their search on foot; there keen hues eyed every person they passed as if searching for something. Their gaze never wavered or gave hint to their purpose.

* * *

Gohan watched as Videl and John slid from the booth, their hands laced together as the soft tune of a slow song over took the dance floor. The wild dancers and single groups slowly deserted the floor as couples soon filled it with their love washed smiles and softened whispers of promises untold.

Gohan shifted uncomfortably as the music invaded his senses. His gaze drifted over the club scene to rest upon Takayuki's own swaying form. He could not help but arch an amused brow in her direction, his gaze taking in her appearance. He did not really notice before at the movies, but now that he finally did, he was slightly surprised with what he saw.

Usually bound up hair was worn down to frame her tanned face proving her hair to be much longer then he originally thought. Her lips, which were usually painted with lip gloss, were painted a bronze tint, a little darker then her own skin tone. Golden earrings dangled from her ears to finish off her little dress up. She still wore those thick-framed glasses, and though she might have looked better without them, they gave her an air of sophistication. Wow, that was a lie. She was smart, funny, and spontaneous, but sophisticated? Hardly. However, one thing was wrong with her little get up.

"You got to be burning up," Gohan stated as he leaned towards her indicating the trench coat she still refused to remove.

"Me?" She asked as quickly put down the menu she was using to fan herself. "Nah, I'm just fine!"

"Oh come on," Gohan joked as he nudged her with an elbow. "You're dieing and you know it."

She frowned as she glared at him from the corner of her eye before puffing out a little. "I'm not taking it off."

"It can't be that bad," Gohan muttered as he shot her a playful smile. "Do you honestly hate skirts that much? Or is it the fact it makes you feel like a girl?"

Takayuki glared at Gohan fully on with a heavy frown before she returned to waving off the heat that seemed to grow. "Shut up."

"Just take it off," Gohan stated, pausing a moment to realize how inappropriate it sounded, before continuing on, "and I promise I won't tell a soul."

"I've got a better deal," she quickly countered as a smirk graced her lips. "I take off my jacket, and you go cut into Videl and _Cover Boy's_ romance session." She nodded to the couple that danced slowly to the sound of the music, occasionally exchanging a light kiss as they did.

"That's not fair," Gohan retorted quickly.

"Who ever said it had to be," Takayuki stated as she finally gave in to her body's protest. Taking a sip of the sprite she ordered, she slipped out of the booth and began to untie the belt that held the coat shut. Within seconds the cover was shed and tossed onto the seat of the booth revealing the dress beneath.

Gohan blinked, barely catching her words, his mind too busy taking in her outfit. Just because he loved Videl, did not mean he could not find another girl physically attractive, right? Of course not. Especially not when that girl was wearing a rather skimpy number.

The dress was bronze, with golden glitter sprinkling the upper portion of the dress. Spaghetti straps held the dress up while the collar drooped to give off a sagging effect in the front. The skirt came down to just above her knees and had a slit that seemed much too high to be appropriate. The dress itself was skin tight and hugged every single curve of the body that was usually covered in baggy shirts and/or baggy pants. The sight was very different the what Gohan had become acustom to. Extremely different in fact.

* * *

"I'm going to snag me a dance partner." Takayuki did not notice this little observation as she left Gohan at the booth and approached Videl and her dancing partner. Putting on her best smile, she walked up behind the girl and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" she asked with a sweet smile before she indicated the still sitting Gohan. "I can't get him to dance with me, so I thought you might want to give him a go."

Videl blinked as she looked over the girl's shoulder at Gohan before smiling. "Sure," she stated as she released John and gave him a smile. "You don't mind do you sweetie?"

"No," John replied with an equally polite smile, "Go on."

With that, Videl was weaving her way through the crowd and Takayuki was taking her place. Her friends back home had often told her, that she could have any guy she wanted if she just worked her assets right, and she could. Which was why she dared to go all out with this dress up thing Gohan had gotten her into. Her main goal for the night was to get Gohan and Videl back together right? She couldn't very well do that if lover boy here was all over Videl _all_ night and Gohan was never going to muster up enough guts to actually cut in himself. So, here she was taking the reigns once again. She did not mind though, after all John was not that bad looking in the end. Then again, he was no Gohan.

"So handsome, come here often?" she asked with a joking smirk.

* * *

The two creatures continued their search of the streets, occasionally pulling out that device and tapping into it before putting it back from whence it came. Eventually their searching brought them to the outside of a small building. People drifted in and out of it, for the most part oblivious to the creatures that stood there. After a moment of debating the looming beings glanced to each other.

Their slim bodies swayed as they simply stared at each other before finally the swaying stopped. One glanced to the roof of the building before, with a slight bend of its knees, it leaped up into the air. It covered the distance between the ground and the roof and landed soundlessly on the cement surface. It slowly began to cross its surface to the other side of the building.

The latter creature stood there, staring after its companion, before it finally shifted its attention back to the building. With a few long strides, it was at the door squeezing its large frames through the much too small of a doorway.

* * *

She swayed to the music as was natural to her as her gaze shifted through the crowds of dancing couples to see whether or not Videl had indeed asked Gohan to dance. She smiled a little as she spotted the too on the other end of the dance floor, and dancing a little closer than friends should have been and yet, still within that friendly boundary. She returned to her partner that smiled down at her.

"I got to go the bathroom," she stated. Quickly detaching herself from the man, she turned and began her trek through the sea of bodies to the hall that sat adjacent to the stage, the sign above it reading 'Restrooms'.

The hall was small and rather narrow, but much quieter than in was out in the main section of the club. A few people lingered within it, talking and or smoking things they should not have been. Finding the room designated 'ladies' she moved to slip within. As she did, she was surprised to feel a hand placed heavily upon her shoulder, spinning her about before she found the pressure of someone's mouth pressed against her own. She stumbled backwards into the restroom with surprise, but the person did not seem to want to let her go and stumbled with her in.

Managing to push back against her assailant, she felt the fresh flush of anger spill over her, "What fuckin' hell is your problem!"

John blinked a little before he smirk down at her, "What?"

"What!" she shoved him back violently as she wiped her mouth clean.

"You can't honestly say you didn't want this," he said cockily tilting his head and moving forward once more. "You've been giving me signals all night!"

"You're kidding right," she felt her face fell. He must have thought her attempts to make Videl jealous were lame attempts to get his attentions. Well, now he was cute, funny, and egotistical too.

"Come on, with the way you asked to cut in with Videl."

"Speaking of which" she quickly pointed out as she took a step back, "aren't you DATING her?"

"I'm dating her, not married," he pointed out as he reached forward, "now come on baby. I know what you want."

She gave him a flat glance as she cocked a brow. Only one finger brushed against her shoulder was needed before her arm shoved it away. Her fist then rose and flew forward crashing into his nose.

A resounding thud followed before she was stepping around his now cursing form, cradling her soar fist, "Creep."

Slipping out into the hall, she paused to peer down at her now red fist with a little frown. Two seconds later a scream, a rather feminine one at that, echoed from the bathroom causing her to spin about just in time to be crashed into by John's rushing form. Her shoulder violently slammed into the wall behind her, before her heeled feet twisted beneath her form causing her to crash to the floor.

John, who also met with her on the floor, quickly scrambled to his feet and darted down the hall without a glance back, leaving a rather confused Takayuki upon the carpeted floor. The other occupants of the hall also stared on with confused glances.

Takayuki spat out a few curses as she slowly began to pick herself back up before a cold chill spilled down her spine, her gaze resting on the pale, and very inhuman, feet just near her head. She felt the blood drain from her face as her gaze traveled up the looming pale figure above her, its large eyes gleaming down upon her.

The creature was rather tall and lengthy. Its head was nothing but smooth white skin, and where a face should have rested was nothing but pale skin, flawless, and perfect, and two large pale eyes. Its form towered over her smaller one, standing near 7 feet in height. Its arms were extremely long, the fingers much to thin and frail looking to be of any threat. In fact, its whole being was much too thin to look like any sort of threat at all. Its form was clad in dark purple garbs that barely hid anything, but it really had nothing to hide. Its body was simply a shape, an outline of something much more gruesome, a shell one might say. That thought only increased her fear.

With a move much to fast for her mind to comprehend, its bony hand struck out at her, gripping her shoulder in a vice like grip before slamming her slender form against the wall behind her effectively cracking the plaster and, possibly, a few bones. Red flashed within her vision as a scream ripped from her throat at the new pain that filled her senses.

* * *

Gohan smiled contently as he swayed to the music, his arms loosely wrapped about Videl's small waist. It was strange how this worked out, and he supposed he had Takayuki to thank for it. They did not talk as they danced, and Gohan was not going to be the one to ruin their little 'moment'.

However, as all good things, it had to come to an end somehow. What better way then sensing an impending threat. Immediately his senses came to life. Whatever serene moment he was having quickly diminished along with his swaying form. Something was here, and it was something powerful and strangely, empty.

"Gohan?" Videl inquired, having noticed the sudden tensing in his body. "Something wrong?"

Gohan did not answer though as his gaze shifted over the crowds in search of the source of his discomfort. He spotted it across the club as it entered the establishment, its clearly alien form towering over the patrons of the place.

"What is that?" Videl muttered with clear disgust as she too spotted the oddity.

"I don't know," Gohan answered as his gaze narrowed and drifted over its odd form.

Suddenly screams erupted from the other side of the club, drawing his attention away from the being. A small group of people, led by a frantic John, left the hall that led to the restrooms. Their shouts easily carried over the soft melody that played. He quickly moved forward, through the crowd, his arm soon snatching a hold of John's passing form.

"What's going on?" he quickly asked as his brows narrowed.

"Th-this _thing_!" John exclaimed as he pointed towards the bathroom. "It's trying to kill us!"

Gohan let the frantic man alone as he glanced to Videl, who stood at his side with a look of confusion. It was then another scream erupted from hall, one that was possibly the embodiment of the sound of fear itself. It did not take much to push the demi Saiya-Jin to the hall.

* * *

Takayuki struggled against the iron grip that pinned her to the wall, her hands desperately trying to pry the arm away from her form as he feet kicked violently. She cried out against as the creature pushed harder against her struggling form, crushing her farther into the wall as its other hand rose. Her arms tingled as a small burning sensation began to tug at the tips of her fingers, she felt the desperate need to fight back.

One large finger rose, the pointed tip reflecting the light above and relaying the message of its power through it. She felt her breath catch in her throat as that finger drew close to her face, the feeling of its needle like pressure pressing against her right temple. Her eyes squeezed shut and waited for the inevitable. It did not come.

A loud, solid thud erupted within her ears as the hand that held her to the wall was violently ripped away from her shoulder causing her once suspended form to crash to the floor. Her knees collided harshly with the carpet, but she could not have loved the sensation anymore then she had at that moment.

"Yuki?" a form knelt before her as hands rested upon her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

Takayuki's brow furrowed as he gaze lifted to be met with the sight of Gohan's worried eyes. "Gohan?" she muttered with confusion as her gaze moved from him to the large hole that decorated the end of the hall. Within the hole stirred the creature that once held her captive. "How did you…?"

"Videl get her out of here," Gohan cut in as he rose to his feet and faced the slowly recovering creature.

Takayuki let her gaze shift to the girl that seemed to appear out of nowhere, her mind hazy with confusion and her temple a little sore.

"Let's go," Videl stated as she slipped her hands under Takayuki's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"What about Gohan?" she asked. She glanced towards the boy that stood defiantly between them and the creature that shook its head.

"He can take care of himself," Videl stated firmly. "Trust me."

With another tug of the girl's arm, the two started down the hall and towards the main room where chaos seemed to have erupted. Patrons screamed and ran about, almost resembling chickens that just got their heads cut off. The cause of the commotion would be the other creature Gohan and Videl had spotted earlier.

Takayuki stiffened at the sight of the creature, her mind reeling at the simple thought of the feel of its smooth, hard skin pressed into her shoulder. As if sensing her presence, said creature snapped its head away from the woman it had a hold on, his pale gaze seizing her own.

"Scouts," she heard herself mutter. She did not know what she meant when she said it, but she knew it was right. The name just fit the creature so perfectly, and the name itself caused her fear to increase considerably. She barely even noticed the creature was starting towards her and her companion, having tossed its victim aside like some rag doll.

"Takayuki," Videl called a second time as she moved in front of the girl, "Go out the window." The girl quickly took up a defensive dance, though her skirt seemed to prohibit some movement, and raised her fists respectively. She was truly the embodiment off all the glory that was her father, or so Takayuki thought. "Now!"

Snapping from her thoughts she gave a nod, her form bending for a moment to loosen the straps on her heels before shoes were kicked off. She could not run in them and she was not one to try. She ran to the nearest open window and climbed onto the booth table under it, not caring if she was giving the whole world a show of her undies.

The window itself was a bit small, more like a vent, but her small frame should easily fit. She took a moment to look back, watching as Videl took the creature head on. Her panic rose as the girl had barely lasted a minute and the creature turned its eyes onto her once more.

Returning her attention to the vent placed near the ceiling, she leaped up and gripped the edge of the slightly open frame. She pulled her self up effortlessly before she started to slide her head through. She did not get far though. A familiar grip found its way around her right ankle tearing her away from the escape route with merciless power. It sent her body soaring through the air until the far side of the club's opposing wall stopped it. An effective crack followed as she screamed out in pain, her body bouncing off the surface before it crashed to the tiled dance floor.

Takayuki winced heavily as she felt the pressure of the tile against her cheek and she was positive that she should not have been conscious. No, that should have knocked her out if not broken her back, she was sure of it. And yet, conscious she still was and, as painful as the impact was, she could move without much of a grimace. She did not think on it though as she saw those large feet quickly darting across the floor towards her.

Standing up, favoring her right leg, she braced herself once more as she was rammed into and pinned back into the crater already present behind her. Panic rose in her throat and her vision was surely beginning to cloud as the large hand pressing against her neck cut off her air supply. She felt her arms tingle, the tips of her fingers beginning to burn once more with an urgency that was foreign to her. She wanted to attack her assailant, she knew she did, and yet something was holding her back. Her brown eyes soon found themselves staring at that needlepoint finger slowly inching towards her head once more.

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted from across the club. "Catch!"

The creature's head turned, as did Takayuki's, to spot the large body flying their way. The creature went rigid, its grip loosening enough for Takayuki to wiggle out of it. Doing a tuck and roll, she moved out of harms way as the creature's body was slammed into the wall effectively by its comrades own form.

Takayuki gasped heavily as she lifted her head to look at the path of destruction, one in which both creatures were slowly recovering. Her brows knitted together at the sight before she turned her attention to Gohan who stood a little ways off in front of Videl, who was still on the ground tending to her shoulder. His arm was raised, his palm facing the two beings, and his face narrowed into a death glare. She had never seen him so concentrated, or angry as he seemed to be now. She was beginning to think Gohan was incapable of anything beyond politeness. What surprised her the most though was what he did next.

At the center of his palm a small bead of light began to form. It shined and pulsed as it slowly grew into the size of a baseball. How he was doing it baffled her at the moment, until she recalled her discussion with the boy few day before when they had first began working with each other…

_ "Alright," Gohan started as he tried to process all that she read. "So you're implying that the energy our body has can actually be produced into a physical matter outside of the body, but since the human only uses a portion of their brain power, ten percent, they may have yet to tap into the mental capability to control the body's energy in such a way?" Gohan arched his brow a little and watched for confirmation to his analysis._

_ "Yeah," Yuki replied. She lowered into the seat next to him and gave a little shrug. "Well, at least somewhere along those lines. I mean, take a look of the Saiyaman duo. They don't exactly have machines attached to the palm of their hands that make glowing balls of energy from no where."_

"No way," she felt herself mummer as she stared at Gohan. She really could not believe what she was seeing. Gohan was literally making his energy into a form of matter! She blinked as a smirk formed on the teen's mouth his face betraying his enjoyment before the ball of glowing light shot forward in beam, expanding the closer it got to the creatures.

Realizing that this was going to be bad to watch, she immediately covered her head. The explosion erupted with quite the bang, sending bits of furniture and glass flying through the air from the sheer force of the blast. Just as quick as it happened, it was over, leaving the club in a haze of dust and smoke.

* * *

Gohan released the breath he had been holding as the remains of the attack dissipated into the night air that filtered into the club, his arm slowly lowering back to his side.

_What were those things, _Gohan thought as he stared at what remained of the creatures. They had not been too strong, but strong enough to make the demi Saiya-Jin wonder. _Their Ki was so, strange. Like it wasn't theirs, but a combination of different Ki's._

"Gohan?" a voice whispered from the clouds of dust drawing the Saiya-Jin from his thoughts.

There stood Takayuki, her hair in a tangled mess and her dress torn in a few places. However his eyes found themselves locked on her own surprised ones. How was he going to explain this? He felt someone shift beside him, and he did not need to look to know it was Videl. Instead, he struggled to find an explanation for his powers.

"Yuki…"

* * *

**Reviewer Response**

** Drew:** Drew! My buddy! I'm glad you enjoyed this! And as you know I did do some background research for the whole 'project' thing. And I'm so using you little 'matter' Idea…btw, when do we go play pool! Are you doing anything on Exam day Monday, cause I don't got any exams to do! Heh'

**Luna's Meow:** Again I'm sorry you don't really like Videl in the story, I really didn't mean to make her seem like an unlikable character. But I'm hoping you are enjoying this story!

**Tempest Dragon: **I updated! See!

** Jeremy Z: **Thanks for the review, and yes it is a shame I'm not getting more reviews, but it doesn't matter. I'm just glad I have readers! If it were just one reviewer, it'd be enough to keep me going, ya know? Thanks!

**Nickle Hound:** Again, it is a shame I'm not getting as much reviews, but oh well. I'm really glad you liked my story, and it is sad about the little girl but someone had to die eventually. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter though!

**And to anyone else who read, thanks a lot! I appreciate you taking the time to read my story! Honestly I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but I really couldn't think of how else to word it to make it sound a little better. I hope you all liked the fight scene, and be critical if you like! I could always use some pointers. Thanks again to my readers and reviewers and stay tuned for the next chapter! And an extra extra big apology for the lateness of this chapter. The quirks of free internet…limited access…-sigh-**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer Applies_

**The Attack

* * *

**

"Yuki…" Gohan muttered. Fear sudenly crossed his face, and as if by a delayed thought, he quickly glanced around to see whom else had witnessed this battle. A few unconsciouse individuals were all that were inside the now destroyed club.

Takayuki stared at him for a long moment, she then dropped her gaze to Videl. Both held that same look of worry and fear, and it was not over the monsters they had just survived. As it dawned on her, she smiled brightly.

"What a night huh?" Enthusiam dripped easily from her mouth.

It was clear to her now that Gohan wanted this kept a secret, a secret that perhaps only Videl had known. Niether wanted it to be exposed. Strangely enough, she could understand that. At least enough not to ask about it now, perhaps tomorrow. Truth is, she wanted to bombared them both with questions, but years of learning self control in her mother's house, honed her ability to hold her tongue in the most excruciating situations.

"Uh," Gohan was dumbfounded. Momentarily he glanced to Videl and then back to Takayuki. "Aren't you-"

"Oh wow Videl!" Takayuki cut in before frowning at Gohan. "Aren't you going to help her up, poor things beat up to hell!"

As if snapping from some dream, Gohan shook himself of his confusion and nodded, "R-right."

Squating her turned his focus on the girl and let his worry crease his brow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright," Videl insisted as she looked from Takayuki as well. With his assitance, she slowly stood. "I think I might have dislocated my arm, though."

"Hey Yu-where'd she go?"

Gohan looked about the club. Alas the only signs of his 'date' was the trench coat she had removed, burried beneath the rubble of what was once their booth.

* * *

Takayuki clenched the handle bars of her scooter with a death grip. Her knuckles were white, and her lips were pressed into the thinest of lines. The wind whipped wildly about her face. Occaisonally her hair flew into her brow eyes, but she paid it no mind. Her skin was littered in goosebumps from the night's chill, but she did not care. She had to leave that club, she needed to leave.

The sensation had come over her in a sudden wave as she watched Gohan tend to Videl. Her head had begun to throb first, and then a wave of nausea, it was followed by a sudden rush of heat that swam to her finger tips. It was then she knew she had to leave. It was dangerous to stay in that spot, something there was dangerous, which had made no sense.

The threat was removed by Gohan himself with her as a witness. Wasn't it?

Takayuki pulled into her drive way, and with turning off her scooter, she darted for the front door of her house. Once inside she side, pressed her back against the cold wood of the front door, and slid to the floor. It was only then that she noticed she was shaking, badly shaking.

She stared at her hands as if they did not belong to her. A look of bewilderment passed over her face. Then the nausea came again, and then the fever. Her head throbbed, her breathing quickened. She heard footsteps, but she dared not look up at whom approached, her eyes remained glued on her finger tips. Someone then spoke, the words came muffled to her ears. And when they nealt before her, shaking her by the shoulders, the world turned blood red, and then black.

A scream pierced the calm silence that night. A scream so loud and so long it would draw out the sleeping dogs from their houses, the cats from their alleys, and families from their homes. The birds that were peacefully settled above small house took flight.

No one would sleep this night, even after the strangled cry died out to a gurgle, or after the police and ambulances came. No one would sleep. Not a wink. for tonight death hung over the small neighborhood like a thick fog up from a swamp.

**Author's Note: **It's been, holy shit, four years since my last update! Crap. Well, I'll probably not have any of the old readers i had, but for you new readers, welcome, and I hope you enjoyed! Sorry this is just so short, out time you see, but I did want to update this.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer Applies_

**...Blood Splatters...**

* * *

_Fire surrounded her. Left and right, ceiling and floor. The flames licked at her flesh, but she did not care. She could not feel it's burning. Slowly she moved through the debree and the fire, lazily, mindlessly. She heard it then, the crying, and voices._

_She entered a room, a room filled with electronics and appliances, large tubes and pipes. In the center of it was a familiar face. Tear stricken and twisted in greif. His lab coat covered in blood stains and his arms wrapped around the smallest body. _

_She felt her finger tips burn, the call of it to take the information the man had as he grieved the loss of his daughter. She stepped closer, and closer, the details becoming clearer with each step. The little body becoming more clear._

_And then she stopped. Eyes glued upon the corpse of the child. The child that wore her face._

Takayuki shot up screaming and thrashing. Hands flailing about wildly as she smacked and fought away cold fingers.

"Miss, please!" A voice tried to calm her as she thrashed, and slowly it worked.

The dream melted away and the ceiling of her living room became visible through the haze. Her head throbbed and her back ached as though she'd been laying on the kitchen floor.

Upon sitting up Takayuki realized it was just that she had been laying on. Confused, she let her gaze bounce about the blue uniforms and golden badges. Police filled her kitchen, wandering in and out, back and forth. Some with note pads others with radios. The one that spoke to her was a dark skinned woman, as black as night. Her dread locks pulled back into a low pony tail against her scalp and her lips pressed into something akin to worry.

"W-what's going on?" Takayuki asked as she slowly began to climb to her feet.

"We were hoping you could tell us," the woman replied standing with her.

IT was then that Takayuki felt the slipperiness on her feet, on her fingers. Slowly her gaze dropped down to her body revealing the blood smears that covered her bare feet, her dress, and her hands. She could feel the bile slowly rise up from her stomach and pulled her eyes away from herself.

"We came in response to call," the woman explained, "someone said there sounded like a war broke out over here. When we got here we found you in here, and your folks-"

"My folks?" The girl cut in. Panic slowly seized her, "My mom. Where's my mom."

She didn't wait for an answer as she pushed by the officer. She ignored the warning the officer gave and pushed her way past the police and into the living room. It here that the world slipped from beneath her feet.

Blood covered the walls, the couch, the carpet. Bits of things that Takayuki knew should never be outside the human body hung from frames, from the arm rests, the door knob. The biggest of the mess laid near the door in the heap of decapitated limbs, and flesh. She could make out her mothers face, Thomas's hand, all tangled together. She couldn't tell where one started and the other ended.

Takayuki screamed, and screamed...

To Be Continued...

**A.N. **Okay so this is an extremely short chapter on something I haven't paid attention to in.. well four years again. I felt like doing something productive though. So here ya go. Sorry.


End file.
